Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone
Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone est un jeu édité par Sega sorti en Arcade le 21 Novembre 2015. Le jeu propose de meilleurs graphismes que sur ses versions console. Il est successeur de Project DIVA Arcade. Le jeu inclue tout les modules et musiques des jeux précédent ainsi que des musiques de Project DIVA F et Project Mirai 2. Cette version aura droit à son portage sur la console PlayStation 4 sous le nom de Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone est un portage de Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone sur la Playstation 4. Sortie le 23 juin 2016 au Japon et disponible en Amérique et en Europe le 10 janvier 2017, elle est téléchargeable uniquement sur le Playstation Store. Le jeu se présente sous la forme d'un logiciel gratuit avec 2 musiques inclus dont 1/6 -out of gravity- et Weekender Girl. Pour avoir accès à l'ensemble des musiques de l'arcade, il faudra acheter des packs de musiques disponible sur le Store sous forme de DLC. Future Sound Ce pack inclus toutes les musiques des différents opus de Project DIVA citées dans la liste suivante: * Project DIVA * Project DIVA 2nd * Project DIVA extend * Project DIVA F * Project DIVA F 2nd Colorful Tone Ce pack inclus toutes les musiques exclusif à Project DIVA Arcade et quelques musiques des opus Project Mirai. 1st Encore Pack Comporte 13 nouveaux modules, des nouveaux accessoires, des EX Charts en bonus et quatre chansons supplémentaires : * Ageage Again * shake it! * Cendrillon * Adolescence 2nd Encore Pack Comporte des nouveaux modules, des nouveaux accessoires, des EX Charts en bonus et quatre chansons supplémentaires : * Gaikotsu Gakudan to Riria * Kimi no Taion * LOL -lots of laugh- * Hand in Hand 3rd Encore Pack Comporte des nouveaux modules, des nouveaux accessoires, des EX Charts en bonus et quatre chansons supplémentaires : * Piano x Forte x Scandal * Amatsu Kitsune * 1925 * Hibikase Season Pass Inclus le 1st Encore Pack, 2nd Encore Pack, 3rd Encore Pack et le Avatar Bundle qui permet de personnaliser son avatar PlaySation Network aux couleurs de Future Tone. Musiques du jeu *Love Words par DECO*27 *Your DIVA par Boku-P *AFTER BURNER par Hal x HIRO *After Rain Sweet*Drops par OSTER project *Eva's Polkka par Otomania *Yellow par kz *Equation+** par Powapowa-P *Innocence par KazuP *Song of Life par Toraboruta-P *No-No Alien par Iyaiya-P *ABC Song par Ginsaku *Liar Betty par PolyphonicBranch *Though My Song Has no Form par doriko *Two-Faced Lovers par wowaka *Electric Angel par Yasuo-P *Wolf Girl par Kura-P *on the rocks par OSTER project *Samba of Unrequited Love par Owata-P *Colorful x Melody par Team MOER *Colorful x Sexy par Team MOER *Cantarella par Kurousa-P *Kipple Industry Inc. par millstones *Gigantic Girl par 40meterP *Clover♣Club par Yuuyu-P *Love-Colored Ward par OSTER project *VOC@LOID in Love par OSTER project *Love Notes/// par Jevanni-P, Hattori-P *Love Is War par ryo (supercell) *Song of Wastelands, Forests, and Magic par Toraboruta-P *Requiem for the Phantasma par Deadball-P *Heart par Toraboruta-P *Gothic and Loneliness ～I'm the very DIVA～ par Narushima Takashi *Look This Way, Baby par ryo (supercell) *End of Solitude par Hikari Shuuyou *Now, Which? par Hinata Haruhana *The Farthest Ends par Kobayashi Onyx *sound par baker *saturation par fatP *Sayonara·Goodbye par Noboru↑-P *The secret garden par Kamimae Akira *Thank You par sasakure.UK × DECO*27 *Gemini par Dixie Flatline *ZIGG-ZAGG par Junky *Just Be Friends par Dixie Flatline *Jugemu Sequencer par Vocaliod-P *The Snow White Princess is par Noboru↑-P *SYMPHONIC DIVE par Re:nG *StargazeR par Kotsuban-P *Star Story par kz (livetune) *Starduster par JimmyThumb-P *Starlite★Lydian par Masaki *Strobo Nights par kz (livetune) *SPiCa -39's Giving Day Edition- par Toku-P *slump par Shiba Inu *Cumulonimbus Cloud Graffiti par ryo (supercell) *Thousand Year Solo (DIVA edit) par yanagi-P *Senbonzakura par Kurousa-P *Soi Yassaa!! par Shuujin-P *So much loving you★ -DIVA Edit- par kofunP *That One Second In Slow Motion par ryo (supercell) *Time Limit par Tatami-P *Multiple Future Quartet ~QUARTET THEME~ par Kusemono *Double Lariat par Agoaniki-P *Change me par shu-tP *Wintry Winds par SigotositeP *Dear par 19's Sound Factory *Dear cocoa girls par Kamimae Akira *Water Colors par Yasuo-P *How Did This Happen? par Udongerge *Dreaming Leaf -Dreaming Words- par OSTER project *Nightmare☆Party Night par Kuchibashi-P *To Beyond a Duodecillion par Tsurishi-P *Cat Ear Archive par Kusoinaka-P *Cat Ear Switch par daniwellP *No Logic par JimmyThumb-P *High School Days par U-ji (Reichourui-P) *The First Melody par malo *When the First Love Ends par ryo (supercell) *Puzzle par Kuwagata-P *Packaged par kz (livetune) *The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku par cosMo@Bousou-P *The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku par cosMo@Bousou-P *Pigeon par Hadano-P *Hanama Tsukiyomi Tan par Hoskey *Pane dhiria par Shinjou-P *Paradichlorobenzene par Owata-P *Palette par Yuyoyuppe × meola **Hello, Planet. (I.M.PLSE-EDIT) par sasakure.UK *The Rebel par ryo (supercell) *Velvet Arabesque par Hata Aki *Pink Moon Mojo-P *Far Away par kz (livetune) *Finder (DSLR remix - re:edit) par kz (livetune) Modules ''Hatsune Miku'' Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu costume diva arcade.jpg|Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu Ageage Again diva arcade.jpg|Ageage Again Miku diva out of gravity.jpg|1/6 -out of the gravity- Arifureta diva miku costume.jpg Sing&smile miku diva.jpg|Sing&Smile Senbonzakura diva miku diva arcade FT.jpg|Senbonzakura Cat food arcade future tone costume.jpg|Cat Food Yumeyume diva arcade future tone costume.jpg|YumeYume Secret police diva arcade costume.jpg|Secret Police Online Game diva arcade costume.jpg Knife diva arcade miku.jpg|Knife Yellow diva arcade costume.jpg|Yellow Two- Faced Lovers diva Arcade FT costume.jpg|Two-Faced Lovers Weekender Girl Project Diva Arcade future Tone.jpg|Weekender Girl Decorator costume arcade.jpg|DECORATOR TellYourWorld module diva A FT.jpg|Tell Your World Sweet devil module diva arcade FT.jpg|Sweet Devil What do you mean costume DIVA Arcade FT.jpg|What Do You Mean?! Rolling girl costume diva arcade FT.jpg|Rolling Girl ''Snow Miku'' Snow_Miku_2016.jpg Snow_Miku_2015.jpg Miku snow 2014 arcade.jpg Miku snow 2013 arcade.jpg Miku snow 2012 arcade.jpg Miku snow 2011 arcade.jpg Miku snow 2010 arcade.jpg ''Kagamine Rin'' Senbonzakura diva rin arcade FT.jpg|Senbonzakura|link=Senbonzakura Knife diva arcade rin.jpg|Knife|link=Knife Sing&smile rin diva.jpg|Sing&Smile|link=Sing&Smile Remote controller rin diva arcade costume.jpg|Remote Controller|link=Remote Controller ''Kagamine Len'' Senbonzakura diva len arcade FT.jpg Knife diva arcade len.jpg Sing&smile len diva.jpg Remote controller len diva arcade costume.jpg ''Megurine Luka'' Senbonzakura diva luka arcade FT.jpg Luka night fever diva arcade future tone.jpg Sing&smile luka diva.jpg Anecdote * Kagerou Days est la seule musique de Project DIVA F 2nd à ne pas avoir été ajouté dans le jeu. PS4: * Les captures d'écran prise dans le jeu lors du visionnage de la PV d'une musique s'afficheront sur l'écran de chargement. * Si le joueur change les paramètres de calibrage lors d'une partie, le score sera bloqué. Vidéo de Présentation du jeu PS4 Catégorie:Série Project DIVA 425px